Alien Emotions
by Kyande
Summary: There's no moon tonight...his human emotions overpower him. He cannot indeitfy the alien emotions within him because of her. [InuxSan] OneShot.


K: To all you Inu/San lovers out there, I am Kyande and I present to you my first fic--on is, obviously, a Inu/San on-shot. To all of those Inu/Kag lovers...please, if you resent the pairing of my choice, don't read. I find it annoying when people are flamed because of the pairings they choose. This is _fanfiction_ people; get a grip.

Erm, sorry...anyway...I don't own Inuyasha, whose sole creator is Rumiko Takahashi, in any shape, size or form.

Notes: the two period marks below indicate perspective changes, from Inuyasha's view to Sango's. The _italics _mean thoughts and Inuyasha's dream

_**W**hen it gets dark enough you can see the stars--Lee Salk_

x-Alien Emotions-x

Hazel eyes regarded the woman sitting by the fire she had lit to life, staring into the flickering flames as if they were telling her an interesting story. Her brown eyes were reflected by the warm glow of the fire, making the plain color a shade lighter close to hazel. In her eyes, the owner of the hazel eyes could decihpher melacholiness, anger, and mistrust. No happiness, contentness, or life were shown in those depths, which the owner could relate, for his eyes reflected those emotions, but in a very different sense.

Hazel eyes were drawn to the velvet stray stands of the woman's dark brown hair that had escaped from the white tie that kept them entraped and were brushed away by the warm heat of the wind. A sliver of frustration appeared in her eyes as well as her facial expression as she pushed them away from her porcelain face and folded her hands back onto her lap, absently smoothing out her green-on-pink kimono.

_'I think it's the first time Sango and I have been alone.'_

Hazel eyes averted to the sun almost completely sunk in the horizon as his mind tried to bring up a time where the two have ever been alone without the pestering monk with the wandering hands or the peppy schoolgirl with the too-short-skirt around. Their temporary absence left an akward silence between the two comrades, one wondering whether to talk or not and one wondering where the memory-stricken demon slayer was at that moment.

Hazel eyes closed for a moment as he looked back to when they had first met; it wasn't a pleasant encounter either, almost being struck down by an swirling anti-greeting that screamed 'DIE!' and the owner opted to leave the wounded exterminator where she is, but deep inside, knowing that she was decieved by his arch-enemy that ruined his life, he had to save her before that abomination got to her. Since then, he had been witness to her pain, suffering, and sorrow, even at night. Nightmares had plaqued her from sleeping; hazel eyes had always snapped open when his velvet dog ears twitched to the sounds of groaning, murmurs, and soft cries of the demon slayer. He had wondered whether or not to help cease her nightmarish hell she was forced to subdue alone--

_'She can fight demons, but can she face her own demons?'_

_--_but decided against it, knowing fully well she would have to face them on her own. A sliver of comfort was all he could offer; slipping off his coat of the fire rat and laying the red material over the woman's sleeping form. He did that every night and quietly took it back from her just before everyone awoken. It was his silent way of saying of saying, _'I care.'_

Violet eyes slowly opened to life once again and averted to the ink-black sky, dotted with glowing stars, the only source of illumination besides the fire. A swirl of alien emotions coursed through his heart and veins, which bothered yet piqued his curiosity.

Violet eyes went back to the woman and suddenly found her locking eyes with him. Her eyes held trust, a deep kinship that rose above any emotion, and she smiled.

"I had forgoten there was no moon tonight..." she said evenly, the smile still on her face.

Violet eyes narrowed at the woman and a scowl appeared on his face. "Yeah, so?"

"So I should be protecting you. If danger were to arrive, how would you defend yourself, Inuyasha? Tetseiaga is useless in your mortal form."

"I know that!" he barked, folding his arms over his chest, brooding silently at the fact that she was right. Sango would have to protect him. _'Better than having Kagome protect me...I don't want her to be in any danger because of me.'_ he thought rationally. _'Sango's more capable of holding her own in a fight. I wouldn't have to worry as much.'_

Yet...he remembered a few rare times she almost got herself killed for her recklessness. She almost interferred in his battle for Sesshoumaru; very stupid, but she risked her life for Inuyasha. And there's the time she saved Inuyasha's hide from getting sliced into ribbons by Jankostu's sword by interferring the final blow with Hirakotsu; she got injured for that. He punched the psychotic creep in the face for it. And there was the time she was captured by the demon women..._'Where's Sango? If you hid her, you better tell me where she is, or else I'll--_

"Inuyasha?"

Violet eyes snapped to hers, startling Sango by its emotions uncharacteristically Inuyasha. "I doubt such trouble will happen tonight. Kagome is in her time, Miroku's at his village, Shippo and Kirara are at Keade's." she reassured the black-haired mortal, topping it off with a warm smile.

"And if there is? What if you get injured, Sango?" he asked in a taunting, challenging tone. "Without your precious cat, how will you deal with only your damn toy?"

Exasperation flashed through Sango's eyes. "It's called Hirakostu and in case you have forgotten, I have other hidden weapons just in case. I never go into battle unprepared."

"It will be different without Kagome and Miroku. They won't be here to back us up if we're in danger." Inuyasha retorted, scrunching his nose, mad at the thought of including himself as 'helpless'.

Sango chuckled. "We'll be okay. As I've said before, I doubt such danger will arise."

"I know! Just be careful! Jeez.."

Sango blinked. "Then why didn't you tell me before? You didn't have to interogate me, Inuyasha. You know I take care of myself and besides, you wouldn't let me die if I tried."

_'I still have a lot of things to say to you Sango, so don't die on me yet!'_ another memory came and just as quickly, it faded. Inuyasha looked down at the ground, a frown on his face as more memories came to him--

_The lights hues forming over the horizon told it was almost dawn. Inuyasha was the first, as always to awake before the others, even the last to fall asleep, for his fierce protectiveness of his friends and hidden worry of any of them injured drove him to do so. He glanced down upon the four sleeping forms all snuggled up in thier sleeping bags. He stared at one in particular, for she had the coat of the fire rat spreaded on her and she was clutching at the coat as if it were her lifeline. It satisfied Inuyasha, because she had slept through the night without nightmares._

_Without a sliver of emotion, he pushed himself off the high branch of the oak tree, landing skillfully on his feet and walked over to the sleeping demon slayer. He knelt down beside her, resting his arms on his knees, and simply watched her sleep. Her face was completely relaxed, her breathing was normal. With his keen sense of hearing, he could faintly hear her heartbeat, slow and steady._

_He reached out, quietly grabbed the sleeve of his coat, and with his free hand, he gripped her wrist. He carefully tugged the material from her iron-grip and slipped it back on himself. Suddenly, he was yanked to the ground, arms woven around his neck, and a dark-haired head buried in the crook of his shoulder. His mouth twitched in panic, feeling very akward and embarassed that he found himself in the arms of a woman whose occupation was killing demons yet had a soft spot on him...so it seems..._

_He shifted, trying to shake her off of him, but to no avail. His mouth twitched again when she started nuzzling his neck. A faint red blush adorned his cheeks as he scrunched up his shoulders in attempt to stop this affectionate gesture. He gulped when her legs intertwined with his and he knew now he was completely trapped in her fierce hold on him. From the eyes of a passing stranger, the woman looked like a little girl cuddling her favorite plush toy and a cute sight to be cooed and 'aw'-ed._

_The nuzzling started again, her lips inching to his heated cheek. Inuyasha knew he'd have to wake her up before anyone, especially Kagome, woke up to find them in this...interesting position. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to shake her awake, whispering her name softly in her ear, so he could not awake anyone else. How could he have known it would be a bad mistake?_

_"Sango," he whispered in her ear again. "wake up."_

_Said woman sighed in contentment, ticking Inuyasha's neck with her warm breath, and pressed her face deeper in his neck. _

_"Inuyasha?" her brows furrowed in realization as she started to rouse, picking up the familar scent of fresh grass, spice, and...wet dog? Her grip loosened as she started to awaken and Inuyasha seperated himself in an instant, his cheeks still beet-red with embarassment. _

_He lept in the air and landed on a branch. At that moment, he saw Sango open her dark brown orbs to the half-risen sun, blinking the sleepiness from her eyes and sat up. "What a strange dream..."_

"Inuyasha?"

"Wha--What!" he snapped, eyes narrowed into a glare directed at the demon slayer, who's own eyes blinked in puzzlement.

"Why is your face so red?" she asked, referring to his crismon stained face, a small smile adorning her features. "Thinking of a special someone?"

What the--I-I didn't--you were, eh--how--oh, shut up!" he stammered, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation, his violet eyes eliciting annoyment, anger, and frustration. "You're annoying, you know that, Sango!"

Her response was a warm-hearted, ammused chuckle.

His response was a fire-heated, agitated (human) growl.

"Oh, don't worry, Inuyasha, she'll be back soon." she chirped, patting his arm. When he saw the slightly confused and angry expression on his face, she added: "Kagome, I mean."

"Yeah, so?" he shrugged, deeply relieved that Kagome wasn't witnessing his _humilating_ torment. Demon slayers must toy with their prey before the go in for the kill. "But if she's any longer than five days, I'm bringing her back, kicking and screaming."

Slightly confused now, Sango's brow lifted at the dark-haired mortal's sudden...mood changes. She knew by the perplexed look on his face that he wasn't, in fact, thinking about Kagome. _Then who?_ Sango thought.

A growl snapped Sango back to reality. "Stop staring at me!" he barked. Sango's eyes narrowed into a small glare. "I'll stare at you if I want to!" she retorted.

Strangely, another faint blush endorned his face and he averted his violet gaze away from Sango. _Why is he acting so...strange? He never acted like this before when he was in mortal form. _She sighed, her thoughts breaking away from the subject. _It's getting late, _Sango thought as she gaze up at the star-lit sky.

Instantly, she was entranced by its mysterious beauty and its supernaturalness. Back at home, she'd remember her father telling her stories about the constellations and legend of the stars. How they guide people home, how they help illuminate the dark side of earth with the moon, how people use the astrolabe to study them, but when she was younger, her mother had told her people wish upon them and if they wait long enough, it would come true. '_"I wish for someone to watch over me always."' _she remembered wishing long ago.

_How long have I waited? _Sango thought. _Six years?_

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

Sango glanced at Inuyasha from the corner of his eyes; his blush had faded down a bit, but it was still there. _What is he thinking about? _Sango wondered, staring into the violet depths of his eyes. The emotions that was elicited from his luminous orbs were alien, errie, yet familair somehow. The starlight seemed to illuminate, liven, mystify his blue irises and Sango couldn't help but admit--mentally to herself--that they were beautiful.

"Sango?"

A gasp escaped her lips as she was snapped from her entrancement, feeling herself flushing, and started to stammer. "Oh, um, sorry. I...spaced out for a second. What did you say?"

"...Um, nothing; it doesn't matter." he muttered, breaking eye contact with her and stared fixedly into the dying flames. The embers reflected within his eyes, completely engulfed by the lively color yet did not change the blue shade of his irises. The emotion was long gone and Sango thought for a moment she imagined it. _I must be tired,_ Sango concluded and it was proven when a long yawn escaped from her lips.

"You should get some sleep, Sango." Inuyasha commented without looking at her. "We have a long day tommorow."

"I know, but...I should watch over you tonight." _Just like I wished someone would watch over me.._

"I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me."

Sango groaned. "Please, let's not start this again; I'll take the first watch, end of discussion." Sango said, waving her hand sharply for emphasis. Inuyasha locked eyes with her, a sliver of annoyance traced within them.

"No, _I_ will. Stop being so damn stubborn and go to sleep, or do I have to knock you out to shut you up?" he said, his normal mood surfacing. Sango didn't think over whether it was a good or a bad thing...in fact, she didn't know what to think.

_What's wrong with me? I'm so confused..._

Inuyasha was deeply bothered by his sudden emotions and mentally cursed his human heiritage. Every detail of Sango was illuminated by the stars, brightening her rich dark hair, the hazel color of her irises, and her beige skin. But what really enticed him, was when she locked eyes with him when he called her name, the emotions within her eyes were haunting. He couldn't discover the unknown feelings her eyes held. _What the hell is going on with me?_

"You hear me, Sango? I'm taking the first watch!" he yelled, the urge to shake her like a rag doll increasing everytime her obstinate persona surfaces.

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha, I promised Kagome that I'd watch you--"

"No, you didn't! You didn't even know there was no moon tonight!" Inuyasha interrupted, crossing his arms across his chest again.

"I know...but I bet she'd want me to watch over you."

Inuaysha scoffed and looked away from her. "Feh, I don't need anybody. In fact, once Naraku's rotting in hell and the jewel is completed...nobody'll need me around."

"I need you."

Violet eyes widened as they snapped up to the slayer. Her eyes were hidden beneath her long bangs, so he couldn't tell what emotion drifted within.

"I know you're still concerned about what happened...when you turned nearly full-demon."

Inuyasha frowned, remembering the day all to well, as if it just happened yesterday and vowed once this was over, he'd leave so he could cause no harm to his friends. Since then, he made sure Tetseiga was always with him; he couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to his friends because of him.

"But," Sango started again, bringing Inuyasha's attention back to her,"after the ordeal, I told Miroku no matter what happens, whether you are human, half-demon, or full-demon, I'd stay with you."

"Sango..." _Does she really mean it?..._

"I thought if we somehow pull through this alive, I would stay with you for the remainder of my life."

"You--you don't have to do that, Sango." he said, lowering his arms to his lap.

"You forget, I have no place to go. My mother and father are dead, as well as my friends from my village, which is demolished you remember. I have no one but Kohaku. I'll still need you, Inuyasha. You'll be all I have left." she smiled warmly as she slid her hand into his, holding it tenderly.

_Damn emotions..damn them to hell._ He thought as he stared down at their interlaced hands, watching as his own hand clasped hers in return to her comforting gesture.

"Yeah, well...I--"

Sango chuckled. "You don't need to say anything, Inuyasha. I don't desire to wound your pride. I'll go to sleep."

"Wha--er, you will?" He blinked, incredulous, then his arrogance surfaced. "Well, good! I told you I'm better off."

"Whatever you say." Sango stood up, grabbed the bucket off water, dousing the dying embers while Inuyasha watched her curiously. She seemed so comfortable, talking to him freely about her feelings just moments ago. When she started traveling with him and the group, she was quiet, reserved, walking without complainance, her eyes holding no emotion, that Inuyasha had thought she'd make a good match with Sesshoumaru.

"Goodnight." Sango walked over to her sleeping bag, alrady laid out in front of the oak tree and slipped inside it. Sleep overcame her within minutes, then minutes turned into hours and Inuyasha was still sitting in the same spot, his mind humming with thoughts.

Inuyasha glanced at Sango's sleeping form, suddenly remembering what he forgotten to do and sighed. He slipped off his haori and stood, the wind brushing his raven locks from his face. He walked over to Sango, knelt down beside her and laid the red coat of the fire rat over her. Instantly she grabbed it, her knuckles ghostly white as she pulled it up to her chin.

Satisfied, Inuyasha sat down beside her, leaning against the trunk of the tree and embracing his knees to his chest. His eyes trailed to the sky, watching the stars stare down at him.

"...Goodnight, Sango."

K: sighs and stretches lazily I'm beat, I need coffee and food in my stomach, but I think, in my opinion, that it was pretty good. Maybe I might turn this into a story; it seems to have good potential anyways. So, press the periwinkle-colored button with the words 'Submit Review' and tell me what y'all think. Appreciate it. - v


End file.
